


Love Actually Is All Around

by janna101



Series: Movie Nerds [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Cute, First fic please be nice, Fluff, Love Actually References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janna101/pseuds/janna101
Summary: Harry loves Love Actually. Wouldn’t it be sweet to get a surprise scene recreation?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Movie Nerds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140635
Kudos: 17





	Love Actually Is All Around

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what year this would take place because I don’t remember when louis was spotted buying the love actually dvd, but i’m gonna say between 2012-2014, you decide your fav era.  
> Play silent night for the 4d experience. This actually happened, confirmed by me thinking it would be cute.

The Holmes Chapel house had a cozy atmosphere, the furnace warming the living room and Gemma making intermittent noises of cooking in the kitchen. The television had been playing Friends reruns since Anne and Robin had left to deliver food to a friend in hospice, but the volume was lower than an avid watcher would require.

Harry sprawled across the couch, dozing in and out for the last hour. Spending the day with family and school friends distracted him for the day, but he crashed from the exhaustion of jet lag once they got home.

As he was about to close his eyes for another nap, the front door buzzer jolted him up. He dragged his hand along his face, silently wishing to hear Gemma’s footfalls in the hallway to the door.

Instead, he got, “Harry, answer it, I’m to my elbows in batter!”

Harry groaned, rolling off the couch in a fluid motion to rise slowly to his feet. He shuffled towards the door, ignoring his sweater on the back of the armchair, figuring his t-shirt will do to brave the cold for as long as it takes to answer the door.

He flicked the lock off the top of the door, swinging the handle toward him. Through his heavy eyelids, the first thing he could register were deep blue eyes sparkling under soft fringe.

Harry’s eyes squinted in confusion for a millisecond before widening in shock. “Lou? Lou!”

Newfound adrenaline jumped through his veins as he leaped from the doorway into familiar arms, nestling his head in the hair of the giggling boy. Breathing in the sweet vanilla scent, he felt a soft push at his chest, and untangled himself in response, settling a meter away from his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here, you weren’t supposed to come until tomorrow morning. Did you text me, I haven’t looked at my phone in hours, I’m sorry…” Harry rambled while taking in the sight in front of him. A wide smile, soft blue hoodie, large paper cards tucked under his left arm, a cd player hanging from his left hand. 

Louis held one finger to his mouth in a “shh” motion, and Harry fell silent in confusion, quirking his left eyebrow in questioning. Louis hefted the paper cards to his front, letting Harry read the large letters written in black Sharpie. 

_ Say it’s carol singers _

“What?” Harry said loudly, just before Gemma shouted down the hall, “Harry who is it? Close the door you’re letting the cold in!”

Louis nodded his chin down to the card. A slow smile grew across Harry’s face, butterflies beginning to flap in his tummy. Without breaking Louis’ eye contact, he shouted, “It’s carol singers!”

“What? Carol singers, what are you on about?”

“Gem, just say the line!”

“The line, what?”

“The line, give em a quid!”

“A quid...oh god is Louis doing the card scene, you’re both ridiculous--”

“Gem, the line!”

A loud sigh, and then, with a hint of a smile in her voice, Gemma shouted, “Give em a quid and tell em to bugger off then!”

Harry let out a short burst of laughter. Louis had taken the time to drop the cd player to his feet and clicked the play button. Silent Night drifted from the speakers. It felt like Harry’s butterflies were dancing in tune.

Louis straightened up, and with the unwavering grin on his face flipped to the next card.

_ With any luck, by next year _

Flip

_ I’ll be going out with one of these lads _

Flip

Harry barked out with laughter at the card. It was covered with fan edits of Harry: Harry sporting eyeliner and with even more tattoos covering his neck and arms; Harry as a footballer for Man U; Harry on what seemed to be Gordon Ramsey’s body, arms crossed in an industrial kitchen. He couldn’t believe this boy.

Flip

_ But for now let me say _

Flip

_ With  hope and agenda _

Harry giggled at the change, blush rising on his cheeks as he grew shyer under Louis’ heavy gaze.

Flip

_ Just because it’s Christmas _

Flip

_ (and at Christmas you tell the truth) _

Flip

_ To me, you are perfect _

“So are you,” breathed out Harry, in a whisper so quiet he wasn’t sure if Louis could hear it. Telling by the wink he gave, he did.

Flip

_ And my wasted heart will love you _

Flip

_ Until you look like this _

Flip

And now Harry was bent over, his hands on his knees in laughter. Louis had filled the card with the worst photos of all the other boys. Zayn drooling open mouthed on the tour bus couch; Liam covered in food after a particularly messy game of backstage fruit ninja; Niall dressed in the most cringy ‘gangster’ get up with pursed lips and throwing up a peace sign. Louis couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle too in distraction at admiration of his boyfriend, but quickly composed himself back into character, clearing his throat to signal to Harry the moment wasn’t over. Harry straightened back up, wiping tears from his eyes.

Flip 

_ Merry Christmas love _

This card had only one picture on it, a print of a photo Harry can remember the exact moment it was taken. Harry, Louis and Niall had been walking down the street the week of Up All Night’s release, not knowing at the time how thankful they should be at the prospect of being on a busy London street in broad daylight without fans mobbing. Louis had spotted an ad for the album at the bus stop in front of them, and jumped with excitement as he shoved his phone at Niall to take a photo of him and Harry in front of it. Niall rolled his eyes in good nature, and lifted the photo. Harry remembered standing there, arm wrapped around Louis' shoulders and the warmth of Louis’ arm emanating on his lower back. Then a short whisper in his left ear: “Just the beginning love.”

The photo captured the lips hovering over Harry’s ear, his wide smile, his crinkled eyes, his hand grasping Louis’ shoulder. He was so happy in that moment, couldn’t imagine being any happier. Well, this minute on his front doorstep proved him wrong.

Louis dropped the cards suddenly, spinned around to have his back to Harry, and then started a slow exaggerated stroll away from the house. 

Harry leaped after him, arms enveloping Louis’ torso as he lifted his boyfriend off his feet against his chest. Louis squealed, batted at Harry’s hands until the boy set him down. Louis turned in Harry’s relaxed embrace, settling his palms on Harry’s chest.

“So you liked it? I’d say you appreciated it more than Kiera.”

Harry grinned, pecked Louis on the nose. “It was proper romantic love.”

And this kiss, Harry doesn’t think Kiera Knightly and Andrew Lincoln stood a chance at competing.

  
  



End file.
